


The Hunt of The Lone Wolf

by Wolf_Writer



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Writer/pseuds/Wolf_Writer
Summary: They have always wanted to hunt a Spartan. A being that has eluded their capture parties before and has become one of the rarest prey's sought out. However, they finally found a Spartan isolated and on the run and were able to capture one. Now it was time for the hunt and they shall collect their trophy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Halo or Predator/Alien series.

Noble Six looked up at the sky as the Pillar of Autumn took off from its docking space and heading out into space. He reached up, took the helmet off his head, and breathed in the smoke-filled air as fires burned out in the distance while the Covenant glassed the planet. A hand ran through short dirty blonde hair as his ocean blue eyes peered out into the horizon. Noble Six knew that he was going to die on the planet since all other ways off the world had been destroyed, and the Covenant were zeroing in on him. The Spartan III donned his helmet back on before jumping down from the Mac cannon and landed beside his fallen brother. Emile had fallen while protecting Noble Six in delivering the package to Captain Keyes.

Noble Six retrieved Emile's shotgun and pulled the kukri out of the down Elite that Emile had taken down. Inspecting both weapons before adding them to his weapon inventory along with whatever shells that were left in Emile's ammo belt. However, before he could leave his comrade in arms, he first had to collect something. Noble Six reached down and took Emile's helmet off, revealing the fellow spartan with a smile on his face as he stared up at Noble Six's helmet. "Spartans never die…"

That is something they had heard all of their lives growing up in the program. Spartans were never listed as KIA only MIA to keep the public hopes up. Even though the Spartan IIIs were kept entirely hidden, the same tradition continued. Emile, Jorge, Catherine, and Carter would all be listed as MIA and most likely forgotten along with himself once the Covenant finally finished glassing the planet. However, he wouldn't let the Covenant get their hands on Emile's body. Six reached down and took hold of the dog tags around Emile's neck and removed them to add to the pouch filled with the other members of Noble team's tags. Six rolled Emile over and activated the self destruct device built into the MJOLNIR armor power pack, ensuring nothing would remain for the Covenant. With one final look towards Emile's face, Six took off and headed out into the wastelands of Reach.

**]|[**

An explosion had caught their attention as they were going about collecting the specimens for their hunt. It was an explosion they had seen before that came from what the Oomans called 'Spartans' and one of the most elusive prey they had ever hunted for. They had killed Oomans for a long time, along with the species of the Covenant. Still, when the first Spartan appeared in battle some time ago, they had thought it was a new species that the Oomans had created. They were far more robust and faster than Oomans, along with exceptional combat abilities. However, not once had any of their kind had been able to capture one for the hunt.

To capture the specimens for their hunt, they usually collected them from battlefields. They were close to death so that their comrades would suspect anything had happened to them. However, each time one of these Spartans were losing a battle and thought they would be captured, they would either initiate a self destruct like one of their own kind would or receive backup. Arriving at the remains of a weapons platform, they spotted a figure walking in the distance. The group looked amongst themselves, communicating with clicks and growls before moving to follow the form in search of the elusive prey.

**]|[**

Noble Six stood on top of a hill looking down into one of Reach's many valleys that were typically coated in lush fields and trees. Now they were nothing more than wastelands with a scattering of ruined buildings. The cry of a Covenant's dropship echoed overhead as he pulled his assault rifle from his back. Six made his way down into the valley as he could hear Covenant speaking behind him. Six desperately searched for some type of cover to ambush the enemy forces coming from behind. However, he didn't get a reprieve as he turned around a corner and came face to face with an Elite. The two soldiers stared at one another before weapons were brought to bear and fired into each other.

The impact of their weapons sent both of them spiraling backward, with Six rolling with the force and falling back further away from the Elite and any comrades he had. He fell behind fallen rubble, peaking out to spot the Elite getting back up and several more Elites and other Covenant species. The grunts were the simplest to take out with his rifle since they didn't have shields and barely any armor. The others though were more challenging to take down as they had shields. The Elites were able to wrangle the Jackals and the surviving Grunts into line. The Jackals' shields overlapped one another, blocking the incoming fire from Six and protecting those behind them.

Six cursed inside of his helmet as he grabbed one of his last few grenades and tossed it forward, timing it to be walked over by the Jackals. When the grenade went off, the explosion caught them off guard and provided an opening to pour gunfire amongst them. The Elites' shields were already weakened by the nearby explosion, broke under the hail of gunfire, wounded some of them, or killed them. However, they were only disoriented for a small bit of time before they reorganized and held their spot. They began to pour plasma down towards Six. The rubble he hid behind was slowly being chipped away as he had no way in stopping the onslaught of fire. Soon enough, the plasma fire was splashing against his shields and starting to chip away at it.

However, the fire did come to an end as cries of panic could be heard from the Covenant forces. Six peaked his head out from around the edge of the rumble to see that the Elites had been taken out, leaving the others confused. Six couldn't help but question how the Elite were taken out but couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Diving amongst the confused forces, it didn't take too much work to dispose of the surviving troops. Once they were eliminated leaving Six alone, he couldn't help but move towards the Elites that were mysteriously taken down.

The Elites didn't have any bullet holes, and instead, their necks had been fully sliced through. No burn marks indicating a plasma blade, and the only knives the UNSC issued were just combat knives. Emile had a kukri because he was a Spartan, and it was a particular case. Even then, it wouldn't make such a clean cut through an Elite's neck. Six looked about to spot anyone nearby that could have caused it, but there was nothing in sight.

**]|[**

They watched the Spartan closely as he observed the area. The dust being kicked up was interfering with their camouflage gear. It prevented them from getting close enough to the Spartan. They had to interfere in the fight to ensure that the Spartan wouldn't commit suicide. They used a chakt-ra to decapitate the Sangheili, ensuring that the chaos that followed would allow the Spartan to break through the remaining forces. They watch the Spartan depart from the battleground and run further into the wasteland amongst the ruins. They would have to hunt the Spartan down amongst the ruins where the dust wouldn't reveal themselves. They looked amongst each other before following after the prey.

**]|[**

Six cursed as he slammed through a nearby door as Needler rounds buried into the door frame. The door blame exploded from the Needler rounds stuck inside of it while Six rolled behind a wall. Six had run into an ambush as he got amongst the ruins of what must have been a small town. He had been able to take down a few of the enemy's forces, but it still left plenty to force Six onto the back foot. His shield had already taken some damage and was trying to recharge as he rested. Six reloaded his assault rifle before switching to the shotgun since he was sure that it would come down to a CQC fight. Making his way from the wall, he dropped one of the plasma grenades he had been able to collect through the destroyed doorway.

An explosion and cry of grunts could be heard from outside the room as Six forced his way deeper into the building. The building seemed to be either an outpost for local or insurgent forces as he found discarded weapons lying about. The scattered weapons and gear allowed Six to resupply until he heard something crashing down the hall. Six raised the shotgun up quickly, pointing it down the hall towards the source of the noise. However, the only thing that he could see was a ceiling panel that seemed to have fallen.

Six moved cautiously towards the fallen ceiling panel as he kept the shotgun pointed towards the new opening. However, before he could inspect the fallen panel, a new noise coming from the opposite side of the hall had him spinning around. At the end of the hallway, he could spot a figure that was shimmering covered by camouflage. However, it didn't have the typical shape of an Elite. "Friendly?" Six called out as he moved towards the figure.

"FRIENDLY?" A voice came back that was altered and sounded static as Six felt something coming up behind him. Six dropped into a crouch and swept his legs backward, feeling it collided with something, causing whatever was behind him to roar out in surprise. He spun around to face whatever he knocked down and saw another being covered in camouflage. However, it began to dissipate and saw an alien that he had never seen before.

"What the hell ar- Oof!" Six was knocked off his feet as he was impacted from behind. Whatever had hit him from behind apparently came down with him as he felt a weight settle down on his back, and it was strong enough to keep him pinned to the ground. Six struggled to break free as he watched as symbols appeared on his armor's hud that was alien to him.

"You aren't capturing me, mother fuckers!" Six cried out as he tried to activate the self-destruct on his suit. However, whatever program had taken over his suit had already locked him out of his self-destruct system. The last thing Six heard before his entire hud went black was a familiar voice.

"Locking down backup systems and sealing armor. Do not worry, Six, I shall protect you." Dot's voice rang in his ear before Six was left in complete silence and darkness.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noble Six is dropped into a jungle and meets some fellow soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Halo or AvP

Darkness and silence, two things that could drive most people insane if they were left alone in them. The fear of the unknown of what awaited them gripped at their hearts and filled them with terror. However, it was probably the first time for Noble Six since he first came to Reach and joined Noble Team that he got a chance to stop and think. Now, his thoughts returned to the rest of Noble Team and those that perished on Reach. There had been so much death, and unlike Beta company, he had been there this time. He watched those that were close to him perish right before him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He understood now why Tom and Lucy acted the way they do.

Six let out a sigh as he looked at his darken hud once more since his entire system had locked down on him, locking him in place. Six didn't know how long he had been in the armor. Time is a fickle thing when you are unable to keep proper track of it. He wished he could get out of the armor, but the emergency armor release system wasn't responding to him. He could only continue to wait for either his system to return or for death to come.

Six's thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself getting moved from wherever he had been resting. He still didn't know who had captured him, only knowing it didn't look like any of the Covenant species he had seen before, meaning it's either a new Covenant force or an entirely new enemy. Suddenly bright lights filled his vision as his HUD came back to life as the armor lock relaxed upon him. However, before he could move into action, he felt himself getting thrown and felt the familiar feeling of free-falling through the air. The HUD's vision sprung up, and it was filled with the sight of a blue sky as Dot's voice once more filled his ears. "Power supply online. Armor lock disabled. Restoring system from backups. An unknown device is attached to the armor. Currently free-falling from an unknown height. Running diagnostics on exterior sensors."

"Dot increases input into shields and hydrogel lining!" Six ordered, hoping that it would be enough to survive the impact into the ground.

"Understood… Increasing shield output and hydrogel. External sensors have rebooted. We are falling at terminal velocity and currently a kilometer above the ground and closing."

Six flipped himself around midair to face the incoming ground below himself. Instantly, Six knew that he was no longer on Reach as most of the planet had been glassed or was about to be glassed, meaning that the jungle underneath him shouldn't exist. The ground was approaching ever closer, and Six's mind raced with ways to possibly survive the impact, but that came to a halt at Dot's voice. "Detecting power emanating from the device of an unknown power source."

"Where is it at?!" Six demanded as he tried to spot some type of device on his body while the ground approached ever closer.

"The device is located on your back." However, before Six could even get to the device, he heard a popping noise and suddenly found himself being yanked upwards into the sky as Six found himself looking up into a parachute above his head. Six didn't get long to think about the parachute as he found himself crashing through tree branches until finally, the parachute snagged upon a tree branch, and found himself hanging off the ground by several feet. "Device seemed to be a parachute."

"No shit," Six muttered, but let out a yelp of surprise when he suddenly found himself falling once more onto the ground. Six landed on the dirt, rolling with his fall before coming up into a kneeling stance as his eyes observed the surrounding area. His eyes went back towards the tree and spotted the device in question, still hung up in the tree, and connected to the parachute.

"Lowering shield output and reducing hydrogel layer." Dot stated as Six stood up from his stance and began to take inventory of his equipment. He still had Emile's kukri on him and found a shotgun and a DMR magnetized to his armor. He even had an ammo belt around his waist that held several magazines and shells for the shotgun, so at least he had ammo. The belt had also held a few essential survival items, so at least he could survive out here for a few days if need be. However, he didn't get much time to think about it before something came barreling through the trees to slam into the ground before him, splattering against the floor and his armor.

Six jumped away from whatever had fallen through the trees and quickly brought up his shotgun, pointing towards the… thing. Whatever it had been was splattered all over the ground now though he could make out a few familiar things. "Is it human?" Six asked as he nudged part of the familiar armor.

"I believe that his parachute had failed to deploy since I am detecting a similar object amongst the remains." Dot stated as Six began to brush off some of the remains from his armor.

"What is going on here?" Six asked before the familiar sound of tree branches snapping could be heard coming from around him, causing him to spin around and face a familiar sight.

"A Spartan? Did ONI snatch me up or something?" An ODST soldier hung in the air before him fully dressed as if they had stepped out of their drop pod and not suspended by a parachute.

"This isn't ONI doing…"

"Sergeant Jane Shepard of the 105th ODST." She answered before a yelp escaped her lips as the parachute detached from her back, and she fell to the ground, landing on her ass. Six held out his hand to her though she knocked it away and stood up on her own. "And who are you, sir?"

"Spartan Russell B-312, Lieutenant." He responded. Jane gave a nod of her head before several more crashes through the branches could be heard, and several more people appeared around them both. Several ODST and a few regular soldiers now surrounded the duo as they fought in their harness and figured out what was happening to them. "I guess we aren't alone anymore."

It didn't take long for all of the soldiers and ODST to get free of their harness and gather around Russell and Jane as they sought information on their current situation. There were 3 ODST soldiers, including Jane and four regular soldiers, all coming from Reach. Russell ignored them for a moment as he tried to focus on other things. He silenced his helmet's speakers and spoke towards Dot privately, "Dot, how are you inside my armor?"

"The Mark V armor allows a data crystal implanted into the rear area using the suit itself as a computer. It can support almost any AI system so it can easily handle my processing needs." Dot answered.

"That still doesn't explain how you had entered my armor helmet's the first place," Russell commented.

"I was originally installed into Commander Carter's helmet after it became apparent that Reach would fall. However, Commander Carter believed I would be more helpful to you since you were handling the package and, while you were sleeping, slipped me into your helmet. After that, it took time to initiate the correct protocols since your armor wasn't set up for it beforehand. The jolt that the alien beings sent through your armor during the force shut down allowed me to finally get past the final firewalls and finish installing myself into your armor."

A small smile graced Russell's face behind his helmet as he thought about what Carter did for him, even from the grave. "Well, I appreciate having you here then, Dot, even if you can just provide the most basic functions."

"My purpose was to help protect and serve Noble Team, so I appreciate that I can continue to protect you, Noble Six."

"You can just call me Russell, Dot." He states before turning to focus back on the other soldiers who were now looking at him. Activating the speakers for his helmet once more as he spoke towards Jane again. "What is it?"

"Well, while you were in your little world… it seems like we had been separated from the rest of our squads and about to be killed when we were suddenly knocked out and woke up free-falling."

"I was alone as well, but I wasn't knocked out; instead, they used some kind of technology to lock down my armor to transport me. I assume we were taken to a space ship, though, since this isn't Reach." Russell commented as he looked up towards the canopy. "We had to have been traveling for quite some time."

"Oh, the mighty Spartan got captured? I guess y'all aren't that amazing." One of the other ODST jokes.

"Stow it private. The lieutenant is in command here." Jane stated. She might be an ODST, but she knew the command chain and how good the Spartans are.

"Do you think it was the Covenant, sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

Russell gave a shake of his head as he thought back to the alien he had barely seen. "I don't think so. I caught sight of one of them when they captured me, and they didn't look like any species I have seen before."

Russell looked amongst the soldiers as their IFF tags connected with his helmet and memorized their names. The other two ODST was Private Florence and Lance Corporal Higgens, while the marines were all privates Henderson, Michael, Lopez, and Jackson. "Alright, I'll take the point and clear the way forward. Sergeant Shepard, I expect you to spread the other soldiers appropriately behind. Follow my footsteps and try not to deviate from the path I make out. Don't know what is awaiting us."

**]|[**

They watched the group of Oomans and Spartan move from their landing zone and into the game area. They look up into the sky and spot the ship as it moves on to drop the other prey in the next location. It will be interesting once the two groups of prey come together. Will they for once work together and provide an exciting hunt for once, or they will fight once more amongst themselves, ensuring that only the most worthy prey would remain. Either way, their pursuit will be glorious, and they will all go back with trophies. One of them looked towards the Spartan with interest as they wanted the rarest of trophies for themselves and was eager to start the hunt as soon as they entered the game area.

**]|[**

"So we are on a moon, it seems, " Jane commented towards Russell as they stood on a cliff, and in the sky, a large gas giant filled their vision. The rise overlooked jungles, a river, and mountains in the distance where an object extended out of one of them. "Well, Lieutenant, what shall we do now?"

"We keep moving, find a fresh source of water for now, and a defensible position. I doubt that the aliens that had captured us just let us go out of their goodwill." Russell stated as he checked his shotgun. "So stay on my six and watch out for any traps, I doubt they are going to let us just wander around."

A chorus of confirmation came back as Russell turned away from the cliff and headed back into the forest.

"So Lieutenant, how did a high and mighty Spartan get captured?" Higgens called out through the comms. "I thought you guys were supposed to be the best of the best."

"Corporal, this isn't the time or place for this shit." Jane countered. "We don't know if comms are secure, so keep off them."

"Oh come on, Sarge, I doubt they would just drop us off to listen to our bullshit. I mean, the only reason I got captured was that I got knocked out by a plasma grenade that had gone off nearby. But what is the big guy's excuse? He got the shields, armor, and all that other shit they won't tell us about. What's his excuse!"

Russell was used to the heckling from ODST and planned to ignore him; however, the sounds of a skirmish broke out from behind him. Russell turned around and found Jane kneeling on Higgens' neck.

"I don't give a fucking damn what you think, Corporal. We are on enemy territory and with no info about them. That means you stow the petty fucking bullcrap away and listen to the orders that are given to you and pay the Lieutenant the respect he deserves." Jane states as she kneels on the man's neck as he gasped for air.

"Sergeant, let him up!" Russell ordered and moved to pull the woman off the soldier but came to a halt as a high pitch whistling cut through the air, causing everyone to freeze.

"What the hell is that?!" Henderson asked as everyone brought their guns to bear, forming a defensive circle as Jane got off Higgens' neck. Nervous chatter filled the radio as the soldiers wondered what was happening.

"Everyone, stay calm and scan your areas!" Russel's voice cut through the chatter, silencing everyone and bringing them back into focus. "Dot, do you detect anything?"

"Boosting motion sensor range… I detect several dozen signals running from your seven o'clock."

Russell quickly conveyed the information to the others as they took up a firing line facing the incoming targets. They soon caught sight of what was approaching them as the targets came rushing out of the brush heading towards them. They were some type of quadruped creature with leather-like skin; its color seemed to shift amongst the brush and trees. Tusks and horns could extend from its head that gave the animals a savage look. "Pick your shots carefully! We only have a limited amount of ammo!"

Russell switched to his DMR and quickly took aim and fired towards the oncoming creatures, but failed to take them down with the rifle's first few bursts. Either the creatures' skulls were too thick, or the horns were deflecting the bullets as he could only take down a couple of them before the rest of the soldiers began to unload into the creatures. It soon became apparent that they weren't dealing enough damage to the animals as they continued advancing. Eventually, the creatures pressed into the firing line and caused the soldiers to break the firing line and scatter.

"Stick close together! Don't get separated!" Russell tried to gather everyone once again, but the creatures continued to mix among them, pressing the soldiers and forcing them apart. One animal tried to tackle Russell, aiming to spear him on its horns and tusk, but the Spartan's hands wrapped around them before they could touch him and held the creature in place. The beast struggled in his grip, trying to break free but couldn't match the enhanced strength. Jane appeared beside the alien and leveled her rifle with the creature's eye before unloading into it.

"You ok, Lieutenant?" Jane asked as she reloaded her weapon as Higgens and Florence kept the other creatures at bay for a moment.

"I am, thank you for the assistant Sergeant." He answered as he picked up his rifle and stowed it away before pulling out his shotgun and engaging the creatures up close. The animals seem to be relentless as they continue their attack, keeping them separated from one another.

"Fall back! Reform the firing line!" Jane ordered as she tried to manage the ODST and marines as Russell handled the creatures alone for a moment to provide them time to reassemble. But it was all for naught as another high pitch whistle cut through the air catching the creatures' attention. For a moment, they thought more of the animals were about to appear. Instead, the creatures suddenly took off, leaving Russell and the others alone.

A sigh of relief came over the comms as a few marines collapsed to their knees in relief as Jane began to check on the soldiers. Russell's eyes were still tracking the creatures as they made their retreat, and for a moment, he thought he spotted the familiar shimmer of someone using camouflage. However, Russell's Jane pulled his attention away as she approached him and looked towards her for a moment before his eyes flickered back towards the spot he had been staring at. But whoever or whatever had been standing there was gone now, and nothing remained.

"No one was seriously injured, sir, some have cuts and scrapes from dodging the creatures. However, we are missing one of the marines, Lieutenant." Jane informed him as Russell scanned the reassembled soldiers. "Private Henderson."

"Fucking rookie probably got scared and ran off," Higgens comments but was silenced with Jane's glare.

"Alright, did anyone see which way they ran off too?" Russell asked as he looked at the other marines ignoring the ODST soldier for now.

"I think I saw them heading off in that direction, sir!" Lopez answered as they pointed off into the woods.

"Alright, stick together and single-file line. Lance Corporal Higgens can take the point," Russell looked towards him. Jane was glaring at the Lance Corporal, waiting for him to say something, but the soldier only grumbled as he moved to take point and began to lead the way.

**]|[**

They were impressed with the Spartan's performance over the Oomans. It had held its ground, not wavering an inch as an opponent approached and was able to grapple with their pets. Very few prey are willing to stand up to their pets' rush, and even less can grapple one with such ease. The Spartan would make an excellent test for one of their own for their first kill. For now, they had a prey awaiting them as they moved through the trees and towards the cries for help as one of the Oomans had stepped into one of their traps and was time to claim one of their first trophies.

**]|[**

"Ma'am. Sir. I see something up ahead. I believe it's our missing grunt." Higgens stated as he came to a halt and dropped to a knee with the rest of the soldiers following suit. Jane and Russell moved to kneel beside Higgens as they looked forward and spotted the figure Higgens had pointed out.

"Private Henderson, do you hear me?" Jane tried the comms as she looked towards the kneeling soldier. "Private Henderson, respond."

"Dot, are you picking up any of his vitals?" Russell asked as he tried to use thermal, but the heat and humidity from the planet meant that the figure's heat was the same orange bloom as the rest of the plant life.

"I am not able to connect with his armor systems." Dot responded.

"He isn't answering his comms, Lieutenant," Jane informed Russell. "What do you want to do?"

"This smells of a-"

"Hellllppppp meeeee…" Jane and Russell's head both snapped towards the figure kneeling before them.

"That didn't come across the comms, sir…" Jane mumbles to him as they look towards the figure.

"Stay here and cover me," Russell instructed as he stood up and slowly approached the high grass around the figure. The closer he got, the more Russell could make details out of the soldier and knew something was off as the soldier wasn't moving at all. Russell stood at the edge of the tall grass and looked toward the down man. Activating the helmet's speakers, Russell called out to him, "Private Henderson, please respond."

"Hellllppppp meeeee…" the voice responded, causing Russell to frown. He already knew that the entire thing screamed of a trap, and the fact that the man didn't react to either Jane or him sealed what he knew.

"He is dead…" Russell stated over the comms.

"What do you mean he is dead? He is standing there, asking for help!" Private Lopez's voice cuts through the comms, quickly followed by the others.

"He isn't responding to any form of communication or making any movements. He is dead and is sitting as a trap for us. We aren't approaching him." Russell responded and got a chorus of protest back.

"The Lieutenant is right, Henderson is dead." Jane backed him up. "We can't help him now or retrieve the tags. It's odd enough that the thick high grass is only around him, and that he isn't communicating over comms. Now stow it and get back together. We are moving out."

No one protested any further as Russell looked back toward the body one last time before joining the rest of the squad and began to move once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave read and review so I can continue to improve my work.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the evolved version of The Lone Wolf and The Hunter. I know many of y'all wanted to see me continue the story but I felt like I had come to an end of the previous version and didn't know where to go with the story. So I felt like the best thing to do was start over from scratch. Anyways this story does have a bit of a different option. This story can keep the same paring as before with Noble Six and a Predator; however, there is also the option of turning this into a harem of different alien girls. You can vote on how you want the relationship to be on my twitter at ALoneWolf92 where a poll will be up for the choice of which relationship you would prefer. I can write the story either way. Anyways hope you enjoy and please read and review.


End file.
